Loss
by MistressXofXbeasts
Summary: “Tell them that I love them…. Tell Trisha that I want her to be good for her mom, and tell Crystal that I love her with all my heart…. Please Roy…. Tell them….” “Edward….” Roy whispered before the moniters attatched to Edward began reading flat line.


-1_"Tell them that I love them…. Tell Trisha that I want her to be good for her mom, and tell Crystal that I love her with all my heart…. Please Roy…. Tell them…." _

_"Edward…." _

-Three Days Later-

A short woman with long brownish blond hair and silver blue eyes sat across a table from Roy mustang. She was wearing black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. Her hair was bulled back into a bun and her eyes were surrounded by black makeup. On her left hand there was a silver ring with one red stone imbedded in it. A young girl with blond hair and gold eyes sat next to the woman. She was dressed in a black dress with puffed sleeves and a black scarf tied into her hair. She was sitting hugging a red and white monkey with tears slipping silently down her face. Roy shifted in his seat as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. The last moments replayed through his mind…

-ten minutes ago-

"Crystal it's good to see you again." Roy said as he hugged the woman before him. She was like his little sister and she smiled and hugged him back. A little girl came running up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Roy! You're back! Now we can play!" cried the little girl with a smile. Roy picked her up am kissed her forehead.

"Hey Trisha, I'm glad to see you to." Roy said with a sad smile. Whenever he saw little Trish he saw Edward Elric and his mother Trisha Elric. Crystal had decided to name the little girl in honor of Edwards deceased mother. He sat the girl down and cringed a little as he brushed past his gunshot wound.

"Please sit, I have something to tell both of you. It is extremely important and I wish I could of told you both sooner but due to the circumstances I could not. " Roy grabbed three sodas and handed one to Trish and one to Crystal. The three sat down and Roy sighed.

"This is hard to say and I'll try not to make myself sound like an ass. Edward was sent to the front lines because of his alchemy abilities. I went to visit him four days ago despite my orders. As we were talking gunfire erupted from outside and the two of us raced out of his barrack." Roy paused and took a drink from his soda.

"I grabbed Edward and pulled him down, I was hit in the confusion. Another shot came racing past my arm, I should of his me but it didn't. Edward was hit in the chest. The bullet pierced his lung and he collapsed. The doctors did whatever they could but to no avail. Edward died the next day to to complications. He wished for me to give you this message.

"Edward said to tell you that he loves you both with all his heart. He never meant for this to happen and is sorry that he broke his promise to both of you…. Crystal…. Mrs. Elric…. I'm terribly sorry…." Roy trailed off.

-Present time-

Crystal sat there unmoving. Trisha cried silently but neither said a word.

"Crystal…?" Roy asked and reached out to take Crystal's hand. She froze up and pulled away from him. She reached out and picked up Trisha and walked to the door.

"Crystal, were are you going?!" Roy demanded, as fear rose in him. Crystal stopped and turned to look at him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang. I have to go now. I have lots of work to do, with the funeral and all. Good by Mr. Mustang." Crystal said before walking out. Roy watched the woman walk down the hall. He had frozen up mind racing a million miles an hour. _Mr. Mustang? Oh shit… This is not good. She had never called me Mr. Mustang… Never not even the first time we met…. Oh fuck, I hope she is ok…._' Roy thought as he finally convinced his legs to move. He stood up and grabbed his coat and left the building to his home.

-30 minutes later-

Roy pulled into the driveway of his home. There was a woman with short black hair and gold eyes waiting on the front porch for him. She smiled as he walked up to her. The woman was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white cat on it. She was holding a baby who also had black hair and black eyes. He giggled when her saw Roy walk up and Roy smiled as he looked at the two.

"Yami…" he said as he hugged her and kissed her gentle. From her arms the baby squirmed and giggled.

"ug!!!!!!!!… I ug dada!" said the child. Roy took the boy into his arms and gave him a hug and just held him.

"Oh god Ryuu. I promise I won't leave you or Yami." Yami opened the door and the sweet sent of spaghetti and garlic bread floated through the air. Roy smiled and walked into the room.

-3 hours hater-

Roy was laying on the floor playing with his son while Yami read on the couch when the phone rang. Roy got and walked to the hallway were the phone was.

"Hello, Roy Mustang speaking." Roy said with an air of weariness in his voice. There was a pause on the other line before ea faint voice came over the phone.

"Mr. Mustang, it's Crystal Elric. I would like to inform you that the funeral for Edward Elric will be held this Friday the sixteenth of March 2007. The service will be held at my home and after the burial there will be a dinner served to all guests. I hope to see you and your family there. Good by Mr. Mustang." said Crystal's tired voice before she hung up. Roy sighed and went to the living room and kissed Yami on the top of her head and told her that he was going to take a shower.

-Friday 16 March 2007-

The funeral was small. Not may people showed up and Crystal welcomed guests with a sad smile. She was dressed in a formal black suite and her hair was straightened and down about her face. A black sash was tied in her hair and she was wearing black heels. She was thanking the few guest for coming. Trisha was wearing a long black dress and black dress shoes. Her hair was braided with a black ribbon in it. She was holding her read and white monkey and was wearing a silver locket that was given to her by her father. She was standing next to a tall woman.

The woman had medium length brown hair and pail skin. Her eyes were a hazel color and she was dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt. She saluted when Roy walked up. Colonel Marshall, another avid alchemist in this world and Crystal's little sister. Roy waved for her to stop.

"Were not at work, don't salute me." Roy said with a frown. The woman lowered her hand and looked over to Yami.

"Mrs. Mustang, it is nice to meet you., and to you too little Ryuu." Ryuu giggled and Trish looked up. Her tears started to fall again when she saw Roy and his family standing there. She turned and walked off to her mother who was standing at the door. Roy frowned but didn't say anything and took a seat. Words of remembrance were spoken and everyone spoke something. After that the group went to an old grave yard were Edward's body was place inside a crypt that Crystal had bought for her family. At the crypt Crystal placed a black rose on his coffin and Trish placed her red and white monkey next to the rose. Crystal Locked the door the crypt and lit a candle in the window.

-2 hours later- Roy sat with his family next to Crystal and Trisha. All the other guests had gone home and Ana had left sating that she would be back in the morning. Ryuu began to giggle when a bit f Yami's hair brushed his cheek. Trish glared at him them stood up.

"Trisha, what's wrong?" Roy asked at the small girl pushed in her chair. She glared at him.

"Him Him is what's wrong! He still has his daddy and mommy! I only have mommy! Why dose he get to be the special one?! I hate him! I hate you!" cried the little girl before running off. Crystal stood and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you better leave. I will see you in the morning." Crystal said as she led them to the door.

-2 weeks later-

"Another murder had hit the streets of central. The victims have all been women and children who a single or live alone. It is advised that all women and children stay indoors after eight and stay with a friend if they live by themselves." said the woman on the new team. Roy sighed and walked out the door for work. Yami and left for work and had taken Ryuu to daycare about an hour earlier. Roy went to work expecting the day to be normal. He was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when his phone rang. His secretary picked it up then handed the phone to him.

"It is the Central Morgue." she said before picking up a stack of paperwork. Roy took the phone and a sharp stab of fear ran though him.

"Hello, Brigadier General Roy Mustang speaking." Roy said with a somewhat calm voice.

"Hello, Brigadier General Mustang. This is Lieutenant Page with the Central Morgue. This morning we revived a body that had to do with the murder cases. I think you should know that the body was that of a small girl with blond hair. We have identified her as Trisha Anne Elric, daughter of the recently deceased Major Elric and his wife Crystal Elric. I have not informed her mother yet because I can't release the information to the public but I thought that I should tell you." said Lieutenant Page's tired voice from the other side of the line. Roy felt his heart slow and his mind went blank then began racing at a million miles an hour.

"Sir, are you there?' asked Lieutenant Page. Roy swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I will inform Mrs. Elric." Roy hug up the phone then picked it up again. He dialed the number to the city morgue were Crystal worked.

"Hello, City Morgue. This is Eliza Stewart, how may I help you?" came a way too cheery voice over the line. Eliza Stewart was way to happy and all sunshiny for her job. No one should be that happy if they have to work with or around dead people.

"Hello Eliza, this is Brigadier General Roy Mustang with central headquarters. I would like to speak with Dr. Elric please." Roy said. There was a pause that lasted for about a minute.

"I'm sorry, She's not available. She is in the middle of an autopsy and wishes not to disturbed. Would you like me to take a message?"

"Yes. Tell her to come to Central Military Morgue. Tell her that Roy Mustang will meet her there and that it is important." Roy said with a sad note in his voice. He heart typing over the line and the steady breathing form Eliza for about another second before she spoke again.

"Ok. I will inform her as soon as she finishes. I hope you have a good day sir." Eliza said with her cheery voice. Roy sighed.

"Thank you Eliza. And you have a good day too. Good bye."

"Good bye." Roy hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He walked down to the morgue a looked through the glass windows were the scientists scurried to and fro analyzing samples. He sighed and walked to back of the building and slid his access key. There he put on a white surgical gown and a pair of goggles and latex gloves. Inside the main autopsy room there was a woman with red hair that was pulled back into a bun , glasses, emerald green eyes, and dressed in the same surgical material that Roy was wearing standing next to a movable dissection table. She looked up turned and saluted. Roy saluted back and walked up to the table.

There lying on the table was the body of Edward's little girl. Her once shinny golden hair as now dull and spread about her head like a halo. Her once pinkish lips were now blue and her skin a cold bluish color. About her eyes her skin had changed to a bluish bruised color. Her throat sported dark blackish bruises from were a hand had strangled her to death. She was dressed in her uniform for school and she would normally be sitting at a desk reading a book with her class. But now, here she lay dead in a morgue so cold you could see your breath. Here she was, this little angel who had her whole life before her but that was cut short by some sick maniac. The thought of that man hurting his lived ones made Roy sick with anger. He clenched his fists and took deep breaths. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doors to the autopsy room open. In walked Crystal wearing her black scrub pants, and shoes. Her hair pulled back into a braid and her top a simple white scrub top. In her had was a briefcase that probably held papers with information that mattered little to anyone other than the dead person.

"Dr. Elric, it is nice to meet you." said Lieutenant Page as she held out her hand. Crystal nodded at her then looked into Roy's eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang. What have you here for me?" she asked in a cold emotionless voice that made the air recapture seem like it was a tropical storm filled with humidity. Roy moved to the side to let Crystal see her child. Her only daughter, and her only living reminder of her lost husband. Roy was looking at Trisha's body when he heard a loud crash as Crystal dropped her briefcase that held her laptop and several other things. She was staring with horror in her blue eyes. No tears ran down her cheeks because it seemed her eyes were frozen pools of water. It it was even possible she grew even more pail and then she collapsed to her knees. She got up slowly and walked over to the table and touched the little girls cheek. Crystal began to cry then, it was almost as I her frozen soul had melted when she his the floor. She shook slightly as she ran her hand through the girls hair.

"Who did this?" she demanded. Roy shook his head.

"Probably the same killer that has been tormenting the people of central." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"God damn it!" Crystal shouted. She walked back over to her stuff picked it up and left the morgue. Roy chased after her and caught her as she came to her car.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Roy demanded as Crystal slammed the door to her car.

"I'm going to make the man who did this to my daughter pay." Crystal said with a mixture of ice and venom in her voice. Roy let go of her arm at the darkness swirling in her eyes. She got in her car and started it.

"Were will I be able to find you?" Roy asked as she rolled down the window. She smiled a cold smile.

"Ace." was all she said before backing out and pulling away. Roy sighed and shook his head. Ace was a girl who could be doing anything other than what she was doing. Not saying that she wasn't good at it but a fine lady making bombs was not the best thing to do, considering that she it from a very prominent family. Ace was a tall girl with short black hair that was longer in front than back and red eyes. Her skin was soft as silk and was always lightly tanned. She was beautiful but nothing compared with Roy's wife.

-2 weeks later-

Roy walked down the ally in the rain. Hawkeye and Falman behind him. Other solders parted to let him through to were the two bodies were covered. The first one was of a man with the pictures of all the murdered about him. His throat was slit but it also appeared that there were several other wound inflicted upon him. The second body was smaller and more feminine. Roy got a sick sensation in his stomach as he pulled back the cover.

The body was of a short woman with brownish blond hair. She was dressed in black jeans and a black dress shirt. Her right arm was automail and her eyes were blue. Her body was twisted and broken in a puddle of her own blood.

"Oh god Crystal…" Roy whispered before turning away. The teams took over and Roy went back to his home. Yami and Ryuu were waiting for him and her hugged them both furiously. The next day there was a report sitting on Roy's desk. The first half was about the man and Roy didn't care. He flipped to the last half and saw a picture of the Elric Family.

Name Last: Elric

Name First: Crystal

Name Middle: Anne

Occupation: Head Coroner foe the state.

Cause of death: Blow to the head and Gun shot to the heart.

Other findings: None

Family: Husband Edward Alexander Elric, deceased, daughter Trisha Anne Elric, deceased.

Last seen by: Ace Kotuku.

Other Information: Was out to find the killed of her family. Killed him and lost her head in the process. Married at 19 and was killed at 25.

Roy set the folder down and sighed. The held his hand in front of his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Roy went home early that night and walked in to his living room were Yami sat reading a book. He walked up and kissed her before laying down on the couch next to her. He whispered to her how he would never let her go and how he would love her and Ryuu forever. Roy fell asleep that night and saw the Elric family standing there together smiling at him and his family. Roy slept better than he had in a long time.


End file.
